


every animal you leave behind

by whiskerprince



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Animalistic Behavior is Normal, Bond bites, Establishing "Pack" Hierarchy, Explicit Content in the Second Chapter, Fighting for Dominance, M/M, Marking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Ritualistic Aggression, Scenting, Worldbuilding, diversions from accepted omegaverse tropes per my preference, it's not hatefucking despite the previous tags, the author has spent too much time studying and teaching animal behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerprince/pseuds/whiskerprince
Summary: There is no conflict between New and Hwall.It would be easier for management if that were the case, so that is what Sangyeon practices saying to anyone who asks. That is what any of their members repeat to fans, friends, and family. They were blessed with two mild-tempered alphas—naturally there was a hierarchy struggle in their trainee days, but it was so mild no one really remembers.The reality is a little different.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall, genre typical background relationships
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	every animal you leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> quick notes before you begin, as i write omegaverse to my personal specifications:
> 
> \- ABO gene is incompletely dominant, meaning that alpha-beta-omega exists on a spectrum as opposed to absolutes. low betas and low alphas have a recessive omega allele, while high alphas and high betas are homozygous for the alpha and beta allele, respectively. this distinction affects their behavior towards alphas and omegas during heat and rut.
> 
> \- the Season occurs once a year and is when heat/rut synchronize for everyone in the North or South Hemisphere, dependent on when autumn is
> 
> \- alphas have strong pheromones but weaker bodies. betas have no pheromones but strong bodies. omegas have strong bodies as well, but are vulnerable to pheromonal influence at the height of their heats

"He was singing, which is why  
I remember it. His voice--  
it filled me to the core  
like a skeleton. Even my name  
knelt down inside me, asking  
to be spared."

**_Threshold_ | _Night Sky with Exit Wounds_ | Ocean Vuong**

  
  


"I'm sorry," Sangyeon says as soon as Hwall closes the door behind him, before he can sit down. "You should know management would only do this as a last resort."

Last resort. Well. That's one way of putting it, Hwall supposes.

"I know," he says quietly. "I read the stipulations for rut in the contract before I signed with Cre.ker." Specifically, he remembers his father sitting in their office, arms crossed over his chest, while their lawyer read over the contract from the company. Hwall was sitting in the big stuffy chair that had a too-soft cushion, playing with the hem of his sock while their lawyer read aloud to them words like 'prohibitions during the Season' and 'isolation rooms' and 'breach of contract' and 'biannual bond bite checks.' Hwall picked and pulled at a stray thread on his shirt until it unraveled, presentation and the complications that came with it worlds away to a fifteen-year-old.

"Then hopefully what I have to say won't be too much of a shock," Sangyeon says, rubbing his jaw. "You...when it comes to a situation like this..."

Hwall waits patiently, knees together and palms resting flat on his thighs.

"If you were trainees it would just be noted in your files, you know?" Sangyeon says. "You couldn't debut together and that's it. But since we've been together for a year already—"

"It's an oversight," Hwall murmurs. "What did they think would happen in a group that lives together? Younghoon-hyung and Juyeon-hyung's heats have already synced up."

Sangyeon looks pained. "If you two had lasted another year without incident Chanhee could go on suppressants. If I had been more vigilant..."

But Hwall is already shaking his head. "It's my fault, not yours. I knew it was because of rut, but I didn't care. Even now it's hard for me to care."

"I know," Sangyeon says gently. "None of us will hold this against you."

Hwall nods and ducks his head.

"You can't go into isolation," Sangyeon says finally. "Your blood tests came back and the company estrologist said you've just started the worst of it. Rage fever."

"Really? Couldn't tell."

"Hyunjoon."

"...Sorry."

Rage fever isn’t something to joke about. It means his wires have gotten so far crossed that instead of mating instinct driving his rut, it’s territoriality. He could go into isolation for this cycle, but even after his rut has ended, the rage fever won’t break until he has resolved the disagreement with Chanhee. For an idol, letting rage fever persist is casting a death sentence on their career.

Sangyeon pauses. "You'll have to sort it out. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Hwall says quietly. "Hyung's scent is too far up my nose."

Sangyeon pushes a paper across the table to Hwall. "Release of liability," he explains. "Company isn't responsible for any injury or death that might occur during rut. If you don't sign—"

"I have to leave," Hwall finishes for him. "Yeah."

He signs after each statement.

_I acknowledge that I am afforded safe accommodation for the duration of rut/heat/the Season (as defined in Section IV of the Workplace Heat Safety Act) and may challenge the safety of afforded accommodation in a court of law only BEFORE occupation of said housing._

_I release Cre.ker Entertainment of liability for distress/injury/death in the case of rut/heat/Seasonal aggression DURING occupation of provided housing._

_I waive my right to video privacy ONLY to heat/rut bailiffs for the duration of rut/heat/the Season._

_I permit preventative physical contact by ONLY heat/rut bailiffs for the duration of rut/heat/the Season._

_I acknowledge that if I do not agree to all of the above statements my contract with Cre.ker Entertainment will be terminated and I will be released from company care effective immediately._

"I hate this," Sangyeon says so softly Hwall might have imagined it. He look up and sees Sangyeon clenching and unclenching his fists. "If I could help somehow—"

"You can't," Hwall says gently. "Hyung. It's alright. Chanhee-hyung and I will be okay."

He tries to smile. "You two can barely manage ten push-ups. You probably can't kill each other."

"We won't," Hwall says. "Our company is known for our low number of incidents, isn't it? Hyung and I have managed thus far."

"But you weren't locked in an apartment together before, were you?" Sangyeon says.

He's right. But Hwall can't think on that right now. If he thinks too hard about Chanhee he'll start going crazy. The circles under Sangyeon's eyes are dark enough; Hwall shouldn't give him more reason to stress. It's probably wrong of him, but he reaches out a hand. Sangyeon meets him halfway and Hwall grabs his wrist lightly, sliding his hand up Sangyeon's forearm and rubbing the scent gland on his wrist against Sangyeon's inner arm.

Sangyeon's breath catches. "Hyunjoonie, you really shouldn't—"

"As a comfort," he says. "I give my confidence that we will be fine to you."

He releases Sangyeon's arm and Sangyeon pulls back, drawing his arm to his nose and mouth and breathing in Hwall's scent. His eyelashes flutter. Hwall can hear his heartbeat steady. "You didn't have to," he murmurs but doesn't move his arm away.

Hwall offers him a fleeting smile and stands up. He has to start packing. He doesn't wait for a dismissal but Sangyeon doesn't seem bothered. After briefing both Chanhee and Hwall he's probably tired from stressing over his members. Hwall leaves him as quietly as he had come.

He didn't have to, but Sangyeon stank of Chanhee, and that was as much of a reason as any.

(Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords )

_"Now, Sangyeon-ssi, is it true that you have two unbonded alphas in your group?"_

_"Yes, that is correct."_

_"Wow...isn't that difficult? I mean, it's somewhat unavoidable in such a large group, but..."_

_The host's eyes are wide. At her side, her partner, a retired boy group member, bobs his head. "There can be really nasty disputes, especially in male idol groups. In the worst cases, some leading to injury or dismissal of a member."_

_Sangyeon nods. "Of course we are aware of possible problems that arise from multiple alphas in close quarters like this, but our fans have nothing to worry about." He smiles, answer rehearsed in his mind and delivered flawlessly. "Fortunately, The Boyz have a very close relationship_ — _have been close even before debut. There is no conflict between New and Hwall."_

(Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords )

There is no conflict between New and Hwall.

It would be easier for management if that were the case, so that is what Sangyeon practices saying to anyone who asks. That is what any of their members repeat to fans, friends, and family. They were blessed with two mild-tempered alphas—naturally there was a hierarchy struggle in their trainee days, but it was so mild no one really remembers. In fact, it's a perfect balance. Chanhee is the louder bossy type and Hwall is quietly pushy. They complement each other. They are separated over the course of the Season, and if it weren't for that separation, no one would be any wiser to the fact that there are two alphas in their group; that's how well they get on.

And if someone pursues the point any further, maybe slip in the fact of Hwall's mother, an omega. Chanhee is a purebred high alpha—it's only natural that Hwall would quietly defer to his genetics as a low alpha when push comes to shove.

The reality is a little different.

(Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords )

It's late October when everything falls apart.

They shouldn't be promoting. Sangyeon can feel it jumping across his skin, like static from a thunderstorm—the oncoming Season. With one week of promotions left, The Boyz are one of the last groups to go on hiatus. Later, Cre.ker will blame the mismanagement of their artists on the late announcement by the National Estrology Association. But even before the 2019 Season is projected for early November, Sangyeon can tell they are cutting it too close.

Younghoon isn't the most graceful member anyway, so his habitual clumsiness is expected, but when Juyeon stumbles during rehearsal for The Show, Sangyeon feels his stomach dip. He could have tripped, but Juyeon's hair is flat to the back of his neck from sweat. This amount of dancing should be effortless for him. Haknyeon laughs and gives Juyeon a friendly slap on the back. Juyeon seems to recover, smiling and shaking his head, but Sangyeon exchanges glances with Kevin, the only other member to take pause. A cursory scan for their alphas shows that Chanhee is crouching and getting fanned by Sunwoo and Hwall, both laughing. They haven't noticed. Sangyeon lets it go for the remainder of rehearsals, but before pre-recording he manages to corner Juyeon out of earshot of the others.

"Hey," he says. "You all good?"

Juyeon furrows his brows, then lights up in understanding. "Oh, that? Yeah, no sweat."

He's so confident Sangyeon almost thinks he might be overreacting. But he feels on edge. "We only have a week left. Are you...?" _Starting your heat?_

Juyeon's smile falls away. "Oh."

"Sorry," Sangyeon says quickly. "I don't mean to call you incapable, just—"

"Hyung," Juyeon says. "It's okay. I appreciate the concern." He drags a hand back through his hair. "Honestly, it's a little bit..." He trails off with a rueful smile.

Sangyeon knows enough to fill in the blanks. "Can you make it through the end of promotions? If you or Younghoon need to go on hiatus early everyone would understand."

Juyeon thinks about it. "I should make it. I might leave practice a little earlier, if that's okay?"

"Of course. Take Hoon with you?"

Juyeon laughs at that. "Yeah, for sure. Hyung is kind of bad at managing his condition until the Season really kicks into gear."

Sangyeon slaps his shoulder. "Thanks." When he returns to the group, Kevin gives him a nod, an unspoken promise to look after Younghoon while Sangyeon manages pre-recording. The rest of the performance goes without a hitch and there are no more incidents the rest of the week. Juyeon and Younghoon leave from practice two hours early and sleep before the rest of the members. There's an unspoken understanding throughout the group and no one even comments on the change. Sangyeon thinks they've gotten through the worst of it when the weekend rolls around.

Of course, there's the slightly frenzied edge of the beginning of the Season coloring the interactions between members. Juyeon doesn't bother putting up the pretense of being annoyed with skinship, accepting Hwall's bony ass climbing into his lap without complaint. Hwall nuzzles him like a cat and Juyeon blinks slowly before continuing his conversation with Haknyeon. Chanhee and Sunwoo argue over dish duty with a little more volume than usual. The low betas—Kevin, Haknyeon, and Hyunjae—have started to feel the effects by now, too, and as if drawn by a magnet, tend to group around the part of the room that Hwall or Chanhee occupy.

After two Seasons together, the high betas operate on instinct, slotting themselves between the alphas and the other members as easily as Jacob slinging an arm around Kevin's shoulder or Changmin squishing himself into the cushy chair in the living room with Younghoon before anyone else can. Next Monday, Juyeon and Younghoon have elected to head home for the duration of their heats and on Wednesday, the same for Hwall. Chanhee is staying on in an isolation room to cram in more practice over the break. Two days before they all part ways for the Season, Sangyeon lowers his guard. And somewhere in between relaxing the stiffness in his shoulders and waving goodbye to their omegas, the tension finally snaps.

Sunwoo and Eric go to the convenience store down the street to pick up snacks for the last movie night their members will have for a while, and with their heightened sense of smell, they are clamoring for the plastic bags before Sunwoo and Eric even get through the door. Eric makes popcorn in a pan, adding melted butter and salt to the mix of delicious scents in the air. There is a mad scramble for the choicest snacks, loud squabbling until Hyunjae yells for them all to shut the hell up, the movie's starting, and then even more squabbling as they josh for a place on the couch and elbows get shoved into ribs and thighs. With all the excitement and mouths stuffed with food, it's hard to tell that the exertion has raised the potency of pheromones in the air. And in the confusion of up and down movement from living room to kitchen with the lights off, not even Sangyeon notices Younghoon's disappearance. Nor Chanhee's, a few minutes later.

It's not until ten minutes later that Sangyeon hears Juyeon murmur, "What's wrong?" to Hwall. Sangyeon glances at the pair but does a double take when he sees Hwall's body language. Stiff spine and tensed shoulders, eyes fixed on the doorway connecting living room to kitchen.

"Nothing," Hwall says in a low voice. "I think."

Out of habit, Sangyeon does a headcount of his members, frowning when he comes up with ten instead of twelve. His blood freezes when he realizes Younghoon and Chanhee are missing. He clamps down on the panic and smooths his expression, but Jacob must feel him tense. He glances at Sangyeon, then follows suit in doing a headcount. His mouth twists as he makes the same observations. He nudges Sangyeon with his toe and Sangyeon, quietly and as unobtrusively as possible, slips out of the room. It's an action scene and the rest of the members don't pay attention other to grumble at the temporary blocking of their view. Sangyeon feels Hwall's eyes on him and hopes that Hwall can't smell his nerves.

In the kitchen and out of sight of the living room, Sangyeon inhales with his mouth open, identifying and discarding the scents of popcorn, sausages, chips, jellies, peaches, fried seaweed, Milkis...

Peaches. He inhales again and there it is, the smell of slightly bruised fruit. And fennel—no, aniseed. Fainter than they would be in a few weeks and easily missed if he wasn't looking for them, but the distinct scents of Younghoon and Chanhee, entering heat and rut respectively. Sangyeon grinds his teeth together. He takes a fierce stride forward to start searching rooms when they emerge from the bathroom down the hall and he pauses, observing. Chanhee is first, brushing back his hair and keeping his eyes on the ground. He keeps pace with a slower Younghoon, holding his neck with one hand and sticking close in Chanhee's personal space. They come to a stop with wide eyes when they see Sangyeon.

It's early. It's too early for them to be _this_ out of it, but Sangyeon can't look away from Younghoon's hand on his neck.

"Younghoon," he says, and Younghoon shies away from the summons. In front of him, Chanhee stiffens, eyes fixed on Sangyeon.

"You didn't," Sangyeon says, but he can't bring himself to say it. "You didn't do it, did you? You're more responsible than that."

Younghoon can't look at Sangyeon. Chanhee's voice is controlled when he says, "No. I didn't mark him."

But Sangyeon can't relax. "Younghoon. Why are you holding your neck?"

"We didn't—" His voice is small. "Chanhee didn't break the skin, so it's fine—"

Sangyeon isn't fast enough to bite it down. "God fucking dammit."

Younghoon and Chanhee flinch, guilty. Chanhee tangles their hands together. It just makes Sangyeon madder. He opens his mouth to chew them out when a new voice interrupts with, "Hyung?"

Hwall pads slowly into the kitchen, Juyeon and Jacob behind him and a few more curious faces peeking around the doorway. Sangyeon's stomach drops to his feet and he knows the scent of fear must hit Hwall because he recoils, eyes jumping to their missing members. Sees that it's Chanhee and Younghoon. And in shock at their audience, Younghoon drops his hand, revealing the pink indents of Chanhee's teeth on his shoulder, above his collarbone.

Sangyeon is too slow to react to the snarl Hwall lets out, but Jacob isn't. He shoots forward to grab Hwall's arms and hold them behind his back as Hwall makes an aborted lunge at Chanhee, teeth bared. He rocks Jacob forward with the desperation of his movements, straining to get free, but Jacob is a beta and stronger than him, and he holds Hwall to his chest firmly.

Hwall spits an almost incomprehensible curse at Chanhee and Chanhee bristles, taking two purposeful steps towards Hwall before Sangyeon snaps an arm out to stop him. Chanhee's eyes dart from Sangyeon's arm to his face and he hisses, "Move."

"You're out of your mind," Sangyeon says, grabbing Chanhee and pulling him against his chest despite Chanhee's struggling.

"You motherfucker," Hwall spits. "What have you done? What have you done?"

Sangyeon has never heard Hwall speak down like this to his hyungs before. Neither has Chanhee, apparently, because he writhes in Sangyeon's grasp, visibly seething. "You're not my keeper," he spits, eyes fixed on Hwall. "You're not their keeper either."

"You had no right!" Hwall howls. "You had _no_ right!"

" _I_ had no right?" Chanhee says, incredulous. " _Me?_ How is this any different from you have done, slathering your scent all over Juyeon, thinking I wouldn't notice?"

At Juyeon's name Hwall rears back in Jacob's arms and makes him stumble. "Stay away from him. You stay the fuck away."

"Or what?" Chanhee says, smiling so hard it must hurt. He cocks his head and jerks in Sangyeon's grasp. "What are you gonna do, little alpha? Hm?"

"I'll kill you," Hwall roars. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Jacob," Sangyeon snaps. "Get him out of here." When Jacob nods, ignoring Hwall's kicking and cursing, Sangyeon makes eye contact with the first betas he sees. "Sunwoo, Changmin—"

"On it," Sunwoo says darkly.

Sunwoo herds Juyeon, who had backed against the wall, hand clamped over his nose and mouth, out of the room. Chanhee twitches, still keeping that eerie calm smile on his face, until Changmin moves towards Younghoon, also shrunk back against the far wall. "No," he says, voice wavering. "Don't touch him, don't—"

Sangyeon shakes Chanhee roughly and turns him away from Younghoon despite his protests. He lets out a sharp, incredulous laugh that silences Chanhee.

"I know it's your hormones, not you," Sangyeon says, seething. "I can't blame any of you for this. But god dammit, Chanhee. Hyunjoon's right. What have you done?"

Chanhee goes limp, trembling slightly. "You didn't think this day would come, hyung?" he asks. "You couldn't feel it?"

Sangyeon says nothing, but thinks about his unease the day Juyeon stumbled at rehearsal.

"It was okay when we were younger. The pack bonds weren't as deep." He smiles; crooked, pained. "I should be on suppressants."

"You're too young."

"Who cares?" Chanhee says. He holds up a hand, fingers shaking badly. He clenches them into a fist. "Hey, hyung? I want to kill Hyunjoonie so badly right now. I want to tear his throat open. Tell me again that I shouldn't be on suppressants."

"It's not your fault," Sangyeon says.

"No," Chanhee agrees. "It's Cre.ker's fault. Pushing promotions this close to the Season. I should've gone into isolation a week ago." His smile turns jagged. "But respecting the health of your artists doesn't pay the bills, does it?"

Sangyeon can't say anything to that, but he holds Chanhee tightly until the shaking stops and the acrid scent of anger and fear goes stale.

(Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords )

Hwall packs a week's worth of clothes with precise, mechanical motions. He folds the sleeves of his shirts in exact lines of equal length. He bundles his socks and underwear into tight rounds. He rubber bands his two favorite belts. He packages his earrings and chokers in individual poly bags. He flattens the stacks with heavy slides of his palms. And underneath the twin stacks of clothes, a T-shirt of Hyunjae's and a sweatshirt of Juyeon's. Hyunjae had slipped him the shirt as soon as the rest of the members learned of the "retreat" Hwall and Chanhee were sentenced to, but Juyeon's sweatshirt is an old steal that Hwall has to occasionally slip back in his wardrobe to refresh the scent before snatching it again. It doesn't smell as strongly of Juyeon as Hyunjae's does of him, but it's still a comfort. And it will piss off Chanhee.

He's wound so tightly that the soft knock at his door makes him start. He whips around, metaphorical hackles raised, but it's only Jacob. "Hey," Jacob says with a gentle smile. "Am I still permitted in the den?"

"Depends," Hwall says. "Did you check with Chanhee-hyung first?"

"You get so sassy during the Season," Jacob says cheerfully, letting himself in and closing the door behind him. He ruffles Hwall's hair as he passes and Hwall lets out an honest-to-god growl, shaking off the hand. Jacob plops down next to him, crossing his legs and pushing their knees together.

Hwall wants to fight the proximity. He's hypersensitive to scent at this point in rut and Jacob smells masculine and bland, not the sickly sweet tang of bruised fruit and jasmine that drives Hwall into a frenzy. His skin is cool and dry, driving away the heat-seeking creature inside Hwall. And even outside of his rut-driven urges, Jacob is the one who had held Hwall back from clawing Chanhee's eyes out and he's still sore about the betrayal. He wants to fight the proximity, but rather than feeding the fever, Jacob's mild and human scent helps to clear Hwall's head. He still kind of wants to bite the arm that loops through his, but that isn't out of hurt feelings as much as it is the aching in his gums to _mark, mark, mark_.

"Sorry for snapping at you, hyung," Hwall says after a moment. "It's not an excuse, but I didn't even know who was holding me. I still don't really remember."

Jacob nods and rests his cheek on Hwall's shoulder. He's forgiven.

They both look at Hwall's overstuffed black suitcase, scuffed at the edges. Hwall hopes Jacob isn't paying enough attention to pick up on the scent of Juyeon's sweatshirt. He had resisted rubbing it across Juyeon's empty bed, the old sheets still tangled and half falling to the floor. But he had thought about it. Pulling the sheet over his head and pressing his face into Juyeon's sweatshirt. Yanking his shirt over his head and rubbing his skin red against the fitted sheet, as if he could absorb the scent through his pores. The thought makes him want to grow teeth and claws sharp enough to let him rip up the pillow and the mattress. Shred everything holding him back from getting Juyeon.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Jacob says. "All the movies say it's so sexy and cool to be an alpha. Both my parents are betas, but I used to secretly hope one of them was lying about their second gender and I would present as an alpha."

"You did?" Hwall quirks an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jacob says, laughing. "God knows I grew out of that phase. Turns out it's not as cool when two of your friends are trying to tear each other's throats out."

"It sucks," Hwall confirms. "Even before this mess it sucked. I barely remember the height of my ruts. You go so crazy you can't think of anything else."

Jacob nods, his chin brushing Hwall's arm. "I can smell the pheromones, too. But there's something missing. It doesn't make me feel anything."

"It feels relentless."

"Is that why you have Juyeon and Hyunjae's clothes in your suitcase?"

Caught. Hwall winces. "Was hoping you wouldn't notice."

Jacob sits up and gives Hwall a look. "With Sangyeon worrying himself to an early grave over what-ifs, someone has to keep an eye out on what's _actually_ happening."

"Hyunjae-hyung gave it to me."

"Hyunjae is trying to pick a fight with Chanhee through you."

"It's the omega blood in him."

"Changmin and I will make a full beta of him yet," Jacob promises. "Just you wait and see."

"He's not here, is he?" Hwall asks suddenly. Hyunjae's scent in the dorm was stale, but Hwall's nose had been too stuffed with Chanhee for him to think about the scents of their omegas, let alone a missing beta.

"He left with Haknyeon and Kevin," Jacob says.

Hwall wrinkles his nose. "Why?"

Jacob shifts against his side. "Hyung didn't...tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hwall asks.

"Um," Jacob says. "Well...I'm not sure if it's my place to talk about it..."

Hwall stops listening. He can smell the faintly acrid scent of nervousness rising off Jacob as he talks about Hyunjae's leave. Meaning he doesn't want to talk about it. Meaning something happened—something that would set Hwall off. And as of late? There is only one thing that can set Hwall off enough to make their most stable beta nervous.

Hwall's nostrils flare. "Hyung," he says carefully, "did that son of a bitch bite my mate?"

"No," Jacob says, giving him a pointed look. "And I'm going to choose to ignore all the different ways you are out of line with that question because I know it's not my dongsaeng talking, it's his dick. No, we are _all_ unmarked, because _none of us_ are mated, but there was a minor scuffle involving Hyunjae, so the managers and Sangyeon felt it in everyone's best interest that he—"

" _Hyung_ ," Hwall hisses. "I understand what you're trying to do. I really, really get it. But I need you to tell me what happened to him before I break every tooth in Chanhee-hyung's mouth."

Jacob sighs. "I guess you would find out one way or another."

(Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords )

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

Chanhee's nostrils are flared and he points his chin at Hyunjae like a weapon. Hyunjae has timed this encounter deliberately. Everyone else is in the kitchen. A mixture of music pounding from Sunwoo's speaker and shouts from kitchen mishaps act as a cover for the confrontation.

"How am I picking a fight?" Hyunjae asks, blinking slowly.

He is, of course, picking a fight. Hwall had parted easily with his oversized sweats and hoodie when Hyunjae told him he wanted to wear them. He had doused himself in Hwall's cologne not ten minutes earlier. Following practice in the afternoon, he hadn't complained when Hwall crawled into his lap, still sweaty, while they watched Eric play on the Xbox. Hyunjae, from head to toe, smells like a kept man.

Chanhee narrows his eyes. Hyunjae narrows his eyes in turn.

"This dispute isn't your concern," Chanhee says.

"Maybe not," Hyunjae admits. "But it doesn't feel right to leave my dongsaeng defenseless."

"I'm not going to hurt him."

Hyunjae looks at the ceiling. "Unless..."

"I'm not."

"No, see, that's the part where you acknowledge that you feel entitled to all of us," Hyunjae says, dropping his eyes to bore holes through Chanhee. "You won't hurt him...unless he steps out of line. Unless he tries to take something that you think belongs to you."

Chanhee pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's more complicated than that, hyung. You know that. You're just provoking me because the Season is close."

"So you _don't_ feel entitled to us? You won't lift a finger if Hyunjoonie scent marks us this time?"

"You are mine," Chanhee says through gritted teeth. "Of course I don't want another alpha touching my pack. But—"

"I don't remember agreeing to be yours."

"Not—not like _that_." Chanhee is exasperated, eyes squeezed shut. "Why are you making this so difficult, hyung? It's an alpha posturing thing; it doesn't _mean_ anything—"

"I don't belong to you," Hyunjae says coolly. "If I'm going to have an alpha, it's going to be Hyunjoonie."

There's a moment of stillness. Then Chanhee opens his eyes and lets his hand fall back against his side. The tension melts from his neck and shoulders. "Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then I suppose Hyunjoonie set you up to provoke me?"

"No need," Hyunjae says, tilting his chin up. "I can think for myself."

"Interesting," Chanhee says, running a hand through his hair. "So what you're telling me is that you made this elaborate plan to get my attention by provoking a jealous fit, all without being properly claimed by 'your' alpha?"

Hyunjae falters. "I don't need to be claimed to make my choice."

"Really," Chanhee says. "Because I think you'll find that underneath all this artificial smell of our dongsaeng, you still smell like me."

Hyunjae blinks rapidly. "What?"

Chanhee closes the distance between them with a single stride, tilting his head a little. "If you were feeling neglected, there are easier ways to ask for attention."

Hyunjae recoils. "I don't want attention from you."

Chanhee reaches up to curl his fingers around the back of Hyunjae's neck, pulling him down so Chanhee can press his mouth to Hyunjae's ear. "You're acting like a knot-hungry brat, hyung. Do I need to remind you who your alpha _really_ is?"

Hyunjae shudders. He sucks in a breath to argue but with his face so close to the underside of Chanhee's jaw, it knocks the fight from his body. Rosewater and aniseed and sweat coat the roof of his mouth and the lining of his nose. Chanhee's pheromones hit him like a baseball bat to the knees.

"Fuck," Hyunjae whispers before he can rein himself in.

Chanhee exposes his neck and Hyunjae presses his face into the skin, inhaling open-mouthed over Chanhee's scent glands. Chanhee's fingers work themselves into Hyunjae's hair and he presses Hyunjae further into his neck, until Hyunjae's lips touch skin. He dares to let his tongue flicker across Chanhee's skin, chasing the scent-taste of alpha pheromones. And then, Chanhee pushes him back with one hard shove. Hyunjae stumbles back a step, eyes wide. He tries to step forward but Chanhee pushes him again, blank-faced.

"Why—"

"You're not mine, remember?" Chanhee says smoothly. "You're Hyunjoon's. So tell me, hyung: why don't you get your knot from him instead? Since this wasn't a cry for attention."

Hyunjae's head swims. "What? You're not going to...?"

"Going to what?"

 _Give me your scent_ , Hyunjae wants to say, but the words stick in his throat. When had that become so commonplace? Had he really not noticed how often Chanhee brushed his wrists over Hyunjae's arms or the side of his neck? How often Chanhee tucked his chin over Hyunjae's shoulder or climbed in his lap? Had he really become so accustomed to smelling faintly of Chanhee?

Did he need it?

Hyunjae stares at Chanhee, feeling lost. He wets his lips and swallows, willing Chanhee to see the swirling mess inside his head and heart and pluck out what Hyunjae needs from him. But the physical rejection stings Hyunjae and he can only linger over the gap. Wanting, wanting, wanting...something. Needing something? No.

"I don't need it," he says slowly. "I don't."

"You're right," Chanhee agrees. "This won't turn you inside out the way it would Juyeonie and Younghoon-hyung." He rubs his neck and closes his eyes. "This scent has meaning to you. But you don't need it. It won't bring you to your knees, begging for me, Hyunjoon, anyone. That's why you can stand in front of me like this, defy the careful balance Sangyeon-hyung and our company worked so hard to create."

"You broke it first," Hyunjae hisses.

Chanhee's hand shoots out to grab Hyunjae's collar and yank him forward. Hyunjae yips in surprise.

Chanhee's eyes are black when he says, "No. Hyunjoon broke it first. Giving his scent to Juyeon so freely when it was so close to the Season—" He cuts himself off. Lets Hyunjae go. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand well enough that what was done isn't fair to Hyunjoon," Hyunjae says. "You know that, too. They should never allow two alphas to be in a group."

"No," Chanhee agrees, "they shouldn't." His eyes bore into Hyunjae's. "But there are two alphas in our group. And I'm not going to give _any_ of you up."

"So you'll give me your scent," Hyunjae says. "So I'm just another of your harem."

"Don't you want it?"

"I don't need it."

Chanhee shakes his head slowly, deliberately. "I never said need." He reaches out to caress Hyunjae's cheek with the back of his knuckles. " _Want_."

Chanhee's fingers rest at the edge of Hyunjae's jaw. Hyunjae ignores the touch and holds Chanhee's gaze resolutely. Then, with a curled lip and delicate precision, he tilts his head and fastens his teeth around Chanhee's index finger. He sinks his teeth in enough for it to burn.

" _Hyunjae_ ," Chanhee growls.

"Convince me," Hyunjae demands.

Chanhee doesn't have enough strength to push Hyunjae into the nearest room, but he doesn't need to. Hyunjae gives easily, hand fumbling for the doorknob behind him and opening the door, letting Chanhee guide him backwards into the room. He sits at the edge of someone's bunk—can't tell in the dark and can't smell anything but Chanhee, Chanhee, Chanhee—and Chanhee looms over him, trapping Hyunjae's knees between his thighs and hanging on to the edge of the top bunk to stare down at Hyunjae's eyes, bright in the dark room.

"Hyunjoon will know you touched me," Hyunjae accuses, a little breathless.

"He already knows I touch you," Chanhee says with a sigh. He pushes Hyunjae onto his back with one hand and follows him down, hands sinking into the mattress on either side of Hyunjae's shoulders. "Show me." When Hyunjae hesitates, Chanhee says, "It's not cheating if you were never his in the first place. Show me your throat, Lee Jaehyun."

Hyunjae can hear his heartbeat in his neck when he turns his head to the side, baring the column of his throat. He hears Chanhee take an appreciative breath, then let it go.

"Beautiful," Chanhee says, then lowers his mouth to the underside of Hyunjae's jaw.

Chanhee checks Hyunjae thoroughly, one hand holding his shoulder down and the other pulling at his chin to keep his head turned to the side. He alternates sniffing at and running his tongue over Hyunjae's skin. Tasting his scent. Checking if other alphas have laid their scent on him. And rubbing his own scent along Hyunjae's neck, down his shoulders, and all the way up to his temples, until he reeks of Chanhee.

He laps too eagerly at the crook of Hyunjae's neck and shoulder and his teeth brush skin. A tremor shoots down Hyunjae's spine and he squirms under Chanhee's grasp. "Chanhee," he breathes. "Don't—"

"I won't," Chanhee whispers. "But you taste so good, hyung. You haven't let me be this thorough since the last Season. I missed it."

"Right," Hyunjae scoffs, weak as it sounds to his own ears. "You'll say that to anyone."

Chanhee's teeth brush him again, higher, this one a warning. "Don't talk like you know me. Each one of my pack is precious. No one smells or tastes like you, hyung." He sniffs Hyunjae again. "The subtlety of your scent...not omega, not beta, but somewhere in between...it's beautiful."

He presses his lips to Hyunjae's ear. "I want to eat you alive."

Hyunjae's hand shoots up to grab Chanhee by the throat, forcing him backwards. Chanhee doesn't fight him, blowing a tuft of hair out of his face. He waits, holding Hyunjae's eyes. He doesn't need to look—he can feel it. Hyunjae's hold on him is so weak. His arm is trembling. When Hyunjae pulls Chanhee's face close again, into the crook of his neck, Chanhee laughs airily.

"I know," he says. "It feels so good, doesn't it? For me, too."

"Do it again," Hyunjae whispers.

"As you wish." Chanhee drops his mouth to the meat of Hyunjae's shoulder and drags his teeth across it. Hyunjae shudders.

It's the suggestion of ownership; the threat of being marked. There's nothing stopping Chanhee from sinking his teeth into Hyunjae, from laying permanent, unbreakable claim over him. They thread the needle of rationale and instinct with only their willpower as a shield. The press of Chanhee's teeth against Hyunjae's skin is a tease and a dare. _How close will you allow me to drawing blood? How close can I get to making you mine before you buck me off? Or will you let me have it?_

Chanhee digs his teeth in harder. Hyunjae sucks in a breath.

And then Chanhee is yanked away from him, and Hyunjae hears a crashing sound as he comes out of the pheromone fog. He sits up to see a bristling Sunwoo standing over Chanhee, thrown to the floor next to some knocked over books and figurines.

"What the _fuck_ ," Sunwoo hisses, "is this?"

Chanhee glowers at him but says nothing.

"Are you fucking with me?" Sunwoo asks.

Hyunjae tries to intervene. "You shouldn't swear at—"

"Shut up," Sunwoo snarls. "I don't know how responsible you are for this, hyung, but I know right now you're doped up on alpha pheromones so _keep out of it_." He keeps his eyes fixed on Chanhee. "One quarrel wasn't enough for you? Now you're fucking with our betas? Even after Hyunjoonie nearly tore out your spleen?"

"I wouldn't," Chanhee says quietly. "I wouldn't actually—"

"It's the second time this Season you've broken the rules," Sunwoo says. "Rules set in place to protect our health, our safety, our group, and more importantly, omegas and low betas who are susceptible to being manipulated."

Chanhee and Hyunjae flinch.

"I didn't—"

"He didn't—"

"I don't care," Sunwoo says. "Hyunjae-hyung, pack your bags right now. You're not staying the night and neither are Haknyeon-hyung or Kevin-hyung." He barks out half a laugh. "God. You are so lucky Hyunjoonie left for the night, Chanhee-hyung. You'd be spending the night somewhere else, too. A hospital." Sunwoo shrugs one shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe a morgue."

(Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords ) (Crossed Swords )

Hwall is quiet when Jacob finishes relaying the story to him. Jacob knocks his knees together while he waits for Hwall's reaction.

"I wouldn't actually kill him," Hwall says finally.

"Er," Jacob says. "I would hope not. That wasn't exactly what I was concerned about. It's Hyunjae, so I thought...well, are you okay? With everything?"

Hwall thinks about the swollen pink imprints of Chanhee's teeth on Younghoon's shoulder. He thinks about those same imprints on Hyunjae's shoulder, revealed when his shirt slipped a little too far down. Hwall thinks about what his teeth would look like, imprinted on Hyunjae's skin, all over. His incisors are sharper than Chanhee's. If he had bitten Younghoon like Chanhee bit him, Younghoon would've bled and been bound to Hwall.

Jacob leans forward to try to catch Hwall's eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"If hyung was going to mark them, he should've committed," Hwall says. "He's about to be locked up with me for a week and he has no mating bonds to fall back on. All he's done is put me in a rage."

"But you won't kill him, right?" Jacob says.

"No," Hwall says. "I won't kill him. But I never said anything about leaving him unscathed."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far. omegaverse is a universe that i am really passionate about as a creator and as a biological interest. i won't pretend to be an absolute authority on animal behavior and ecology, but i've done a lot of research at university in that field and ended up writing a what-if-it-was-real ABO thesis for fun a couple years back (LOL). i write based on that 'thesis' i developed and because of that, i apologize that some of the things mentioned in this fic may be unfamiliar or confusing. but as you can imagine i can't require all my readers to read 8,000 words of biology jargon before getting to a fic.
> 
> if you're curious about this or that in terms of my worldbuilding, feel free to drop a comment. if you're confused because you only came here for the sex, i'm so sorry.
> 
> can find me on twitter [@whiskerprince](https://www.twitter.com/whiskerprince)


End file.
